First time for everything
by wolfdog71
Summary: Chelsea and Vaughn begin to fall for each other. But can they handle the events that caused it? Bad intro-better story. READ PLEASE! Poll for who should be Mark's girlfriend is up!
1. oops

**Please don't insult me too much. The first one I wrote was right before I had to do my chores so unless I wanted to be grounded until I'm 30 I had to speed up leaving a bad plot,errors,and rushed chapters. I'm so sorry! So I'll try a lot harder okay? You have the right to insult me but I'd appreciate it if you don't. All it does is hurt someone's feelings.(sniff) And there might be spelling errors but I'll try to keep that on low.I'm not perfect and neither is this story.I didn't make you read like how I wasn't forced to write this.I won't be mad at mean comments but I will be hurt. Wouldn't you? Sorry for this rant. All I want to do is get on with the story. So please enjoy. I don't own Harvest Moon in any way.**

I was looking through my mail when I found a letter sent by my cousin from Forget-Me-Not Valley.

_Dear Chelsea,_

_Great news! I just got married! He's a really nice guy and he would like to meet you. Please consider taking a vacation from the ranch. How about Winter? You're not as busy in that season. I can't wait to see you again! Yours Truly,_

_Jill_

Wow. I can't believe that little Jill got married. I remembered when she used to always go to the sandbox to plow pretend fields with a stick at the playground.

Or the time when we both baked a chocolate cake and won second place at the cooking festival.

Then I remembered her dad's funeral I cried almost as much as her that day. We have a lot of memories together.

Well that makes me the only one in my family that's single. Great.

I decided to visit Mirabelle's shop to tell Juia about my cousin's wedding. She was one of my friends after all. I heard Mirabelle was on business so Julia was managing the sales as well. As I entered I heard a usual cheery voice greet me.

'Hi Chelsea! Do you need anything? Or did you want to tell me something?'

I want to tell you something. My cousin got married today, And she wants me to visit her and her husband in Winter. There's one tiny problem though. My ranch will be unattended for about a week. Who's going to take care of my animals while I'm gone?

Hey Julia. My closest and most loyal best friend.

'I don't know if I can Ms. Kiss up. I might be busy that season or my mom might go on business again. But I'll think about it okay?'

Well Julia's out of the question.

'Hey Chels do you want some lunch? I've been wanting to try out this new recipe and your perfect for a taste tester.'

Sorry Julia but the last time I was your taste tester I got food poisoning for a week. I said said half joking half scared.

We talked some more and said our goodbyes as I exited the animal shop I saw Charlie and Eliza running towards me happily.

'Miss Chelsea! The grumpy cowboy is here again!'

'Isn't it romantic? It's like your prince arriving to see you again.'

'Yeah to bad he's a grumpy head!'

'Miss Chelsea go to the beach already! Don't listen to Charlie here.'

'What did I say? Eliza's the one being mushy.'

Well thanks for telling me. I'll go to the beach right now. They were cute kids. I chuckled to myself when I saw them having a little argument.

'Good luck Miss Chelsea! We'll be waiting for you!'

As I walked to the beach I saw Vaughn on the horizon. It looked like he was hearding two horses, one white and one black. Unlike him, they looked happy. I never know what's going through that man's head.

I swear someone is going to mistake him for a manniquen one day.

As Vaughn got off the ship I seemed to be the last thing he noticed. Well, he was like that all the time so I finally got used to it.

Hi Vaughn. Glad you had a safe trip. Where did you get the horses? Hey is that a new hat?

'...thanks Mineral Town and no.

He said giving me a passing glance.

Wait! Don't you want to talk a little bit more?

'No,not really Chelsea. Can I go now? I need to work'.

Hey Vaughn aren't you missing a horse? I said as I saw that only the white horse was next to him.

Chelsea! behind you!

The next thing I knew I felt a hit on the head and a thud. Everything went black after that.

I began to come to. The back of my head was pounding. Not only that the beach sand didn't feel like sand. It felt warm and comforting. I wanted this moment to last forever. When I opened my eyes I saw an unconscious Vaughn.

Oh my god! I must have hit Vaughn when I fell and knocked him out! Not only that I was on _top_ of him! This is so embarassing!

I quickly took out my watering can and dumped all the water on Vaughn to wake him up.

'H-Hey that's cold! Cut it out!'

Good, Vaughn woke up.

'Chelsea what happened? Why does my head hurt so bad?'

I wanted to explain as quickly as I can so I calmly and nicely said:

THE BLACK HORSE KNOCKED ME OUT AND I KNOCKED YOU OUT COLD WHEN I FELL AND I WAS ON YOU WHEN I WOKE UP AND I'M SORRY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

I ran to my house as fast as possible. I didn't want to see Vaughn ever again.

He probably hates me now anyway.

'Miss Chelsea what's wrong? Why are you crying?'

It was Eliza.

Eliza it's nothing. Nothing happened.

I said trying to force a smile so I wouldn't make Eliza worry.

But if Vaughn comes by don't tell him where I went.

'Okay Miss Chelsea.'

I ran inside my house and locked the door.

I buried my face in my pillow. Wishing I could go back in time.

Hours passed and I was still locked in my house.

I began thinking of the feeling I had when I was close to Vaughn.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door.

GO AWAY!

'Chelsea it's me, Vaughn.'

I don't care! Go away!

'Chelsea I need to talk to you.'

I had no other choice but to get it over with.

I opened the door to see Vaughn. His amythest eyes sparkled in the light.

Why didn't I notice that before?

Vaughn I'm sorry okay? I understand if you never want to see me again.

'Chelsea it's not that. I'm not mad at you. I should be the one to apologize.

'I let the black horse out of my sight and it hurt you.

' I'm...sorry.'

He was apologizing to me?

Vaughn...I-I like you a lot.

And I guess the moment took over me because I gave Vaughn a peck on the cheek and closed the door.

I looked through my window to see a blushing Vaughn walking down the path to the town. His hand was on his cheek.

I think I even saw a smile.

**Well that's chapter 1 for you. Flames are not appreciated here. It took me 10 hours to make this chapter decent (Editing and stuff).So please don't crush me into tiny pieces. I hope you liked this. Advice and praise is more than welcome. If you want to help without being a jerk then type away! Someone gave me a flame yesterday and half my confidence is already shattered. (not here, someone else) I know I'm ranting again. Sorry. I just hope you enjoyed it. I'm not saying you can't insult me it's just that what good will that do? None. Have a nice day. Critics and all. By the way this chapter was a little rushed because I needed to go somewhere for about a day or two.**


	2. Happy Birthday?

**Thanks for reading the first chapter. I'm really happy! Well I want to help you out a bit so when someone ELSE is talking then they will have a '' in there sentences. Other than that it will be Chelsea talking or thinking. Anyway enjoy. I don't own Harvest Moon in any way. But I DO own a ds to play IOH on! This chapter is not as good as Ch. 1 in my opinion. Sorry. **

Vaughn...is...special.

His...amythest eyes.

His silver...hair...shines.

His..creamy...skin.

He's...kind..to me.

I think..I'm...in..in..lo-

RING!!!! RING!!! RING!!!

AHHHHH!!

OW...I fell out of my bed.

What a strange dream.

Why did I dream about him like this?

Whatever. I need to check the calender for the upcoming events.

Nah. Only thursday Spring 3rd.

Wait. Spring 3rd!

It's Vaughn's birthday!

I ran into my closet to find something nice to wear.

I know it's a little corny but I LOVE birthdays!

Hm...

Red frilly dress. Nah.

White dress with pink polkadots. Why?

Green dress with black stripes. Since when did I own that?

Light blue sun dress that my mother gave when she passed away.

Huh? Oh this is my mom's old dress.

This brings back memories...

_Mommy? Where did you get that pretty dress?_

_'Sweetie please be careful with that.'_

_Mommy? _

_'How about I tell you why this dress is special.'_

_'Your Grandma made me that dress for my 20th birthday.'_

_' I loved that dress. I only wore it on special days.'_

_'The most special day was when you're daddy proposed to me.'_

_Proposed? What a funny word!_

_'Yes I guess it is a funny word to say.'_

_'It means he asked to marry me.'_

_Oh. I bet you were pretty in that dress._

_'Yeah...That's the same thing your dad said.'_

_Mommy?_

_'Yes sweetie?'_

_'Can I have that dress when I turn 20?.'_

_'Yes, of course Chelsea.'_

_Yay! Someone is going to propose to me one day in that dress!_

_Just like you Mommy._

I can't believe that was 15 years ago.

I never got that dress when I turned 20.

She gave it to me when I was 13.

In her will...

_Mom! You look pale!_

_'Oh sweetie. I don't feel so go-'_

_Mom! wake up! Please._

_I'll get you to the hospital!_

_Well doctor, How's Mom?_

_'Chelsea...I'm sorry. Your'e Mom's dying.'_

_Dying! Why!?_

_'You're mother...had a heat stroke.'_

_'There was nothing we could do. I'm sorry.'_

_Can I at least say goodbye?_

_'Of course. Take your time.'_

_Mom. I don't want you to die!_

_'It's okay sweetie... please don't cry.'_

_Mommy don't go!_

_'Chelsea I...will always watch over you...promise.'_

_Mommy. Please don't leave me! Please!_

_'Chelsea...can you do me one last favor?'_

_Anything Mommy!_

_'When you grow up...move to one of the islands...'_

_'This city is no place...to raise a family right.'_

_'Don't you want the people around you kind...and trustwothy?'_

_'Don't you want to run around in the meadows...where the purest air is?'_

_'Don't you want your children to grow up...without fear?'_

_'You'll never get that here. Please go and have a...happy life.'_

_'Mine's going to end soon. I'll...miss...you.'_

_Mommy I'll miss you too!_

_'Oh...Sweetie...I....love you.'_

_Mom? Mommy!_

_I'll go to one of the islands when I grow up._

_Promise!_

I held the dress close to me.

Thinking of the memory that happened 7 years ago.

I gave it one more tight hug and put it away.

That special moment won't happen anytime soon.

I decided to wear my yellow church dress.

As I exited the house I switched the lights off.

Walking on the path to the town.

The town I promised to live in.

I walked up to Mirabelle's shop five minutes later.

As I walked into the shop I heard a friendly voice greet me

'Hiya Chels! Looking for someone?'

It's strange how well she guesses.

Yes. Seen your cousin lately?

'Vaughn? Yeah he's at the beach.'

Great I'm going to-

'Wish him happy birthday?'

Yes, yes I am. Later!

I ran to the beach seeing Vaughn pacing around that boulder.

He was probably thinking about something.

Hi Vaughn!

'Oh Chelsea, you're in a dress.'

His cheeks were getting a light pink shade.

Yeah I know. Happy Birthday!

'What's happy about it?'

WHAT!?

Of course it's happy! You get a year wiser,stronger, and all that stuff you read on the cards people give you.

Celebrating with people you care about. Making a birthday wish on the candles on your favorite cake.

Getting presents like it's an early Christmas. Having a meal of all your favorite foods.

It's wonderful!

'um...excuse me?'

The man had disbelief in his eyes.

Wait, you NEVER celebrated your birthday?

'No. I didn't have family or friends to celebrate with.'

Well that's gonna change now!

'What are you saying?'

I'm saying that you can celebrate with me!

'I don't know Chel-'

Great! come to my house at six o' clock p.m. sharp!

'Okay, I give in. I'll come to your house to celebrate my birthday,'

By the way, how old are you going to be?

'21 today. What about you? isn't your birthday Spring 20th?'

Yep! I'm going to be 21 in exactly two weeks, 3 days, 18 hours, 51 minutes and 20 seconds.

Remember six p.m. SHARP!

I said while running to the store for tonight's event.

I walked into the store to see Chen and Charlie behind the counter.

'Good morning, Ms. Chelsea.'

'Yeah! Morning Lady!'

Hey Chen, Can I make a special order?

'Special order Ms. Chelsea?'

Yep! I need a white cake, banner,giftwrap,a toolbox, and a basket.

You sound like your throwing a party Ms. Chelsea.

Ms. Chelsea...It's a cold reminder that I'm single but had a nice ring to it.

'Ms. Chelsea? '

Oh! sorry, spaced out there.

Vaughn never celebrated his birthday so I'm going to celebrate with him this year.

'That is a wonderful thing to do for Vaughn Ms. Chelsea.'

'Your order will be ready in an hour.'

Kay. See you in an hour Chen.

I walked out of the store and I just remembered I had to do my chores.

I pulled out my small notebook.

Let's see, my to-do list says.

1. Water the srawberries in the field.

2. Water the cabbage in the greenhouse.

3. Take care of 5 cows and 1 sheep.

4. Take care of 5 chickens.

5. Clear fields AGAIN.

6. Go to maker shed with produce.

7. Ship before 5 p.m.

Better get to work! It's 11a.m.

It usually took me five hours to do all my chores.

I began to inspect my crops.

Two of them already died yesterday.

All of them looked fine so I watered all 38 of them.

When I walked into the greenhouse I was shocked!

All of my cabbage was ready to harvest!

This means only one thing: I DON'T HAVE TO WATER THEM TODAY!!! YES!

I harvested all the cabbage and went in the animal barn.

My cow Abbie was pregnant so I left her alone most of the time.

One was a calf so it just needed to be brushed.

That left three cows to milk and a sheep to shear.

After I fed,sheared,brushed,and milked them I went into the chicken coop.

The chickens were by FAR the less back-breaking chore.

All I did was pet the chickens,feed them and collect their eggs.

Then there was the most dreaded chore.

CLEARING THE FIELDS AGAIN.

If crops grew as well as weeds no one would go hungry. Ever!

Well I took out my sickle to do my chore-from-heck.

Let's see I counted about 35 weeds today.

This might take awhile.

**One hour later. Do you really want to hear about weed-whacking?**

Finally! Chores are done!

I went into the maker shed to make some cheese and mayo from the eggs and milk.

Everything was shipped after that.

Time to get my order from Chen!

**Hope you liked it! You can tell that this gives some of Chelsea's backstory. I just needed to put this up because Vaughn never seemed like a man who never celebrated anything like a birthday. How sad is that? T_T Anyway, Next chapter will be a little more about Vaughn. By the way, If you wonder why Chelsea's mom had a heat stroke well, You have to keep reading to find out! I'm just mean like that! Please go easy on me if you hated it. I was awake until 3:oo a.m. to finish half of this chapter. Anyway, Happy 4th of July!!!! **


	3. Vaughn's POV

**Thanks for reading! I'd like to thank the people who left the great reviews! I'm glad to hear what you think about it.**

**Anyway, If you have any ideas then don't be shy! (I get writer's block easily.) This will have Vaughn's point of view. I don't own Harvest Moon in any way but I do own a dog that chewed on my ds last year! Bad Max!!! Enjoy :D :D :D**

I walked into my aunt's animal shop to work.

I saw Julia look at me with an evil smile.

Uh Julia? Why are you looking at me like that?

'Vaughn come here!'

She came running towards me with a pair of scissors!

Oh crap.

I ran as fast as possible when Julia got near the door she locked it!

Julia what the heck are you doing?!

'C'mon Vaughn! just a trim!'

Julia stop it! I need to work.

'You can work later Vaughn.'

'So come here so I can spruce you up a bit!!'

Why?

'You're going to Chelsea's house tonight and you are going to look good. THAT'S why!'

I kept running. There's no WAY she's getting me near those things!

'Julia!'

I turned around to see my Aunt Mirabelle.

'You NEVER run with scissors! The best way to give Vaughn a haircut is to hold him down!'

Oh no.

Why do I need to look good to see Chelsea anyway?

'Because 1. It's your birthday so be a man and let me give you a haircut.'

'And 2. You can't leave till you do!'

I'm not getting a haircut!

'Why? You look adorable with shorter hair!'

'And even MORE adorable without that hat and a smile!'

I heard my aunt chime in that last part.

I don't want to look adorable!

Julia then got near me so I yanked the scissors out of her hand.

'Give those back!'

No way.

'Oh yeah?'

The next thing I new I was on the floor. She pinned me down!

The scissors were still in my grasp though.

'Now let go of them!'

Not going to happen.

'Hmm...let's see about that.' She began looking at my sides.

Julia I'm serious! Now let me go!

'Either you let me have the scissors or I'll MAKE you give them back!'

You wouldn't.

'Yes I would Vaughn!'

I tightened my grasp on the scissors.

'Looks like I'm going to have to make you.' She said grinning evily.

She began digging into my sides.

J-Juliahh!

I was squirming all over the place laughing like an idiot.

'I know your weakness Vaughn! Now give me the scissors!'

F-Fine.

I said trying to regain my breath.

'Now abou that haircut.'

I can't believe I let Julia give me a haircut AND made me wear a tuxedo.

I also can't wear my hat or anything that I'd normally wear.

'Oh my little nephew looks so handsome!'

I feel like a fool.

'Hang on Mr. Fool, I need to do one more thing.'

And what's that?

'Give you a little bit of smell.'

Julia! Seriously, cologne?

'Yep!'

Can I go now? Chelsea will kill me if I'm late.

'Go on ahead Vaughn. Were done giving you a touch up.'

A touch up? Look at me.

'Whatever. Have fun!'

...Thanks.

I walked up to Chelsea's house.

When I knocked on the door to see Chelsea I saw something I didn't expect.

Chelsea had on a white dress with blue flowers.

Her hair was in an updo with a blue flower accesory

And was that make-up? I sniffed the air and she smelled faintly of vanilla.

Chelsea you look nice.

'Back at you! I mean your all cleaned up and in a tux!'

'I almost didn't know it was you. In a good way of course!'

Thanks, I guess.

'Come in Vaughn you can't stay out there forever!'

I came in to see a banner that said happy birthday in neat cursive.

There was a white cake on the table and a bowl of rice porridge.

How did she know my favorites?

Chelsea was next to me looking at me with a pleased look

'Do you like it Vaughn?'

Yeah, I really do.

'Hey Vaughn That's not the end of it!'

She handed me a basket of mushrooms,chocolate,eggs,and milk.

Chelsea! your fingers are bruised!

'Yeah, I bought a tool box so I could get nails for the banner.'

'And...I missed a couple of times while hammering.'

She began to turn red out of humiliation.

'Anyway, do you want to eat now? I'll light the candles while you do that.'

I sat down to eat the rice porridge.

It looked really well made.

When I began eating I saw Chelsea light a match.

She began lighting the candles on the cake.

Chelsea?

'Yeah Vaughn?'

Why do I have to wish on those candles?

'Because when you wish on them they might come true!'

Uhh...sure.

I'm still in doubt a little.

'Well at least try it. It's fun!'

I was done eating so I went to the sink to put the bowl in there.

When I came back Chelsea already put the lit cake in front of me.

'Make a wish and blow out the candles!'

I thought and thought then I decided what to wish for.

I blew out the candles on the cake. Chelsea was really happy.

After we shared some cake I offered to clean up, but Chelsea wouldn't let me.

When it was all over it was time for me to go back to the animal shop.

We said our goodbyes as I walked down the path to the town.

Julia came running up to me shortly.

'Well Vaughn?'

Well what?

'What did you wish for?.'

I'm not telling you.

'You'll have to tell me later then.'

Don't count on it.

She'll never know what it is.

But I guess if I could wish for anything,

It would be to spend next year with Chelsea.

**Hope you liked it! Don't worry I'm FAR from being done with this fanfiction!**

**If you're wondering why last chapter Vaughn said he didn't have family to celebrate it's because he was working somewhere else on his birthday. Julia and Mirabelle are his only family. If you have any ideas for me then it might end up in the next chapter. Have a great day! Sorry for any errors.**


	4. 2 in 1

**Hi people! Glad you've been reading my story! Remember, ideas are always allowed.**

**The reason why I did two birthday chapters is because my REAL birthday was less than 3 weeks from now! **

**Anyway I want to know what YOU want to happen! This is back to Chelsea's point of view. Enjoy ^_^**

**I don't own Harvest Moon in any way. But I DO own cool new hiking sandals. They're red :D **

It was wednesday again on Sunny Island.

Six o' clock p.m. to be exact.

I decided to go to the diner for dinner.

When I walked in I saw Vaughn and Julia.

It looked like they were arguing.

'I'm telling you Vaughn, try it!'

'Not in this lifetime.'

What is going on?

While I was watching, Julia noticed me.

'Oh Chelsea! Can you help me convince Vaughn to try these?'

I saw Julia holding a plate of carrots.

'I'm NOT eating those!'

'Vaughn stop being stubborn! They're delicious!'

I myself hate carrots too so I understood Vaughn not wanting them.

'Vaughn have you even TRIED them?'

'I've had enough to know I hate them!'

'Chelsea tell Vaughn to eat them!'

Sometimes I think Julia is pushing Vaughn too far.

Julia why don't you try some fish?

I knew Julia was a MAJOR vegetarian so I said that to freak her out a bit.

'Er...no thanks Chelsea.'

Why not? It's SO good for your skin!

'On second thought, you don't have to eat the carrots Vaughn.'

'Chelsea I have to go now, bye.'

Julia left with a semi-scared look on her face.

'Thanks for the back up Chelsea.'

No problem.

By the way, why do you hate carrots?

'Okay I'll tell you. When I was a kid I tried a carrot.'

'It tasted awful. I felt like I was choking on it.'

'It made my eyes water just swallowing it all.'

'That's why I hate them.'

I see, to tell you the truth I hate carrots too.

'Why's that?'

I had one when I was 5.

The second I chewed on it, I threw up.

It was the worst thing I tasted. Ever.

'I didn't know that about you Chelsea.'

But that's nothing compared to how freaked out you were! I added teasingly.

'Yeah whatever.'

I noticed the clock said 8:39 p.m.

Hey it's getting late, I better leave. Later Vaughn.

I walked down the path to my house.

I guess I'll make noodles for dinner instead.

**The next day**

It was 5:30 a.m. when I heard a knock on the door.

Who could be visiting me at 5:30 in the morning?

I opened the door to see a scared Lanna.

Oh Lanna, You're back from your trip.

Lanna was visiting her younger sister in some city for a week.

'Chelsea! What did he do to you? Are you okay?'

What are you talking about Lanna?

'You poor thing! Did he hurt you?!'

What? Who?

'You know, Vaughn!'

What do you mean Vaughn?

'Don't you remember?'

I'm fine Lanna! Now tell me what the heck you're talking about!

'Denny told me everything!'

What? Denny?

'He told me he saw you unconscious with Vaughn!'

Oh crap. She means when we were both knocked out on the beach that day!

Lanna, you don't understand!

'I understand perfectly! AND I'm going to tell that pig off right now!'

Lanna!!!

I ran after her. She was faster than I thought!

I didn't catch her in time though. She was already in the animal shop.

Not only that, she locked the door!

The door was pretty thick so here's what I made out:

'You pig! You forced Chelsea to sleep with you! And in public!'

'How could you hurt such an innoccent girl like Chelsea!?'

'You must have hit her on the head because she didn't know what I was even talking about!'

'I don't even know what you're talking about.' Vaughn said angrily.

'I'm saying that you must have hit her just so you could take advantage of her!'

'You're a bas-'

LANNA OPEN THE DOOR NOW!

'Oh, Chelsea! I didn't see you there!'

She came and unlocked the door.

When I ran in I heard Vaughn.

'Chelsea, what is she yelling about?'

Lanna you don't get it!

Vaughn didn't hurt me his horse did!

And Vaughn didn't knock me out I knocked him out!

It was an accident!

'Huh?, really?'

REALLY!

'Oh, sorry Vaughn. I didn't know.'

'It's just that I couldn't imagine Chelsea getting hurt.'

'Well, bye Chelsea.'

She left the shop looking quite embarressed.

'Man that girl talks.'

I turned around to see Vaughn.

Yeah, but she was trying to protect me. We're good friends.

'I see. I'm just wondering why she would think I'd do that.'

It doesn't matter. I know you wouldn't do that to me.

'Why do you say that Chelsea?'

Because! You would have tasted my hammer already if you did!

**Well that's chapter 4! The reason why this one is like 2 stories in 1 is because the first one was too short!**

**Most people know that was one of Vaughn's heart events. (the carrot one)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it and if you didn't well..go do something else I guess.**

**I don't know! Sorry if you hated it. Ideas are always great so post away! Or not. Whatever. I'm bad at decisions.**

**Sorry about the chapter's shortness. The next one will be longer. Not my BEST chapter in my opinion but I think different things at different times. So keep reading! :D Please go easy on insults.**


	5. Mark moves in

**Hi! chapter 5 is here! (obviously)**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all who review. You guys are great!**

**Ideas are always welcome for posting. This is Vaughn's point of view again.**

**By the way, I decided to tweak the story a little. From now on when anyone ELSE is talking then they'll have this ' ' around their sentences.**

**And when the POV character says something they will have a " " around their sentences, hope it helps!**

**How long will I write my story anyway? 20,30 maybe more chapters?**

**I kinda want a series so I might do a spin-off after that...sorry! was I typing my thoughts again?**

**I don't own Harvest Moon in any way but I do own a toy bird with a tape recorder in it! Her name's Tanya.**

It was Spring 25 today.

Another wednesday.

Aunt Mirabelle ordered eight more chickens and four more cows this week.

When I unloaded everything I took the cows first.

As I was walking down the path to the animal shop I heard a familiar voice.

It was Chelsea running towards me.

'Hi Vaughn! Those are a lot of cows!'

"I know Chelsea, can we please talk later?"

'Well don't you need any help? I'm done with work today.'

"It's okay Chelsea, let's talk later okay? I've got crates of chickens to deliver."

'Aha! I KNEW you had other animals! Can I help? Please?'

"Why do you want to help me anyway?"

'Cause I want to! Pretty please?'

Chelsea was looking at me like a little girl would.

It's obvious she's begged before.

"Fine, you can help. The chickens are at the beach."

'Thanks Vaughn, I won't let you down!'

She ran happily to the beach.

It's strange. Why would she want to help me?

I went into the animal shop to see Julia.

'Hi cousin! You have Mom's order. I'll take the cows to the backroom now.'

'By the way, didn't Mom order chickens too?'

"Yeah, but I let Chelsea help me today."

'That's unlike you. You never let anyone help you!'

"I guess."

'So why is Chelsea an exception? You know _Miss_ Chelsea.'

"Where are you going with this Julia?"

'Vaughn I need to ask you something.'

"Go on."

'Do you like my best friend or what?'

"Why ask?"

'Cause! You two are nice to each other and you talk together and other stuff couples would do!'

"We are absolut-"

'Hi guys! Here are the chickens Julia!'

It was Chelsea.

'Hi Chelsea! I'll take those chickens.'

'Julia where's your mom?'

'Oh. She had to run an errand off the island today.'

"Thanks for the help Chelsea."

'Don't just thank her! do something together!'

"Juli-"

'And don't come back until you take Chelsea out!'

Chelsea turned around looking quite red.

'Julia! You don't have to make him do that!'

'Well Vaughn needs to learn how to have fun around here!'

"Give me a break."

'Glad you agree with me. Now bye!'

The next thing I knew, Julia pushed me and Chelsea out the door and locked it.

"Sheesh. I don't understand her sometimes."

Chelsea looked at me with a bit of a sad look.

'Vaughn, I understand if you don't want to spend the day with me.'

She began to walk away.

Maybe It'll be alright to spend a day with her.

"Guess a walk can't hurt."

Chelsea walked back with a surprised look this time.

'A walk? Sure thing! How about we go to the moutaintop?'

"Okay."

A few minutes later we were in the forest.

Chelsea seemed amazed with it.

'Wow, I haven't been here in a while. The forest is a beautiful place.'

"I guess so."

When we walked the path to the mountains Chelsea noticed something.

"What are you looking for Chelsea?"

Chelsea came running back with a pink cat flower in her hands.

'Vaughn! isn't it pretty?'

"I guess. Why?"

'Vaughn, do you believe in the Harvest Goddess?'

Harvest Goddess? I've heard rumors about her but wasn't sure of it.

She was a magical being who helped keep crops healthy,helped baby animals grow,and make people happy and fall in love.

She sounds more fictional than anything.

"Chelsea she sounds fake."

'Fake? No way! I saw her before!'

"Chelsea are you sure?"

'Positive! And I'm going to give this flower to her!'

"Chelsea be reasonable."

'Let's go!'

Chelsea grabbed my hand and ran to the pond.

Chelsea had a strong grip for a girl her size!

'Here's the pond! Isn't it pretty?'

Before I could answer we heard a voice.

'Hi Chelsea!'

'MARK!'

Chelsea ran towards a blonde boy when she heard him.

'Mark? Is that really you?'

'I could ask the same thing! You look great!'

'No, you look great! You're really handsome now!'

"Chelsea, who is he?"

'Oh! this is Mark. My childhood friend!'

Mark then looked at me with a strange look.

'Chelsea who's this?'

'That's Vaughn. Another friend of mine.'

'Mark! how long are you visiting?'

'I'm not visiting! I'm moving into the inn to study farming.'

'You're MOVING? Yes! We can visit each other everyday!'

'Just like old times huh Chelsea?'

Just like old times? How long has she known this boy anyway?

'Hey Vaughn! Can Mark come with us?'

"Sure. Do whatever you want."

'Okay! Let's go Mark! I have SO much to tell you about!'

As we entered the mountains all I heard was _them._

'Mark you're so funny! I missed your stories.'

'Well I'll tell you another if you want!'

'I'd love that!'

'Okay! Remember when we still lived in the city?'

'Well-'

I can't take this much longer.

If I hear one more story about him or how much he likes Chelsea I'm going to hurt him.

He's acting like Chelsea was his girlfriend. I hated him the second I saw him anyway.

'Hey Vaughn!'

"Yes Chelsea?"

'Mark just told me the sweetest thing!'

"What did he tell you now?"

'Mark said that he and I made the cutest couple in the city!'

"Wait, You used to DATE this guy?"

'Did I forget to mention that? I used to date Mark for a while.'

"Why did it end then?"

'We broke up the night I left the city.'

'It's not that Chelsea and I didn't get along, it's because she insisted on leaving.'

'Which is kinda weird because I just moved here huh Vaughn?'

Well this is great. Pretty boy over there used to date Chelsea.

'Well boys, here we are! The mountaintop!'

'Wow Chelsea! The view is nice here.'

A few hours passed and all Chelsea did was talk to Mark.

"Well I'm leaving."

'Wait Vaughn! It's dangerous here at night alone!'

"I don't care okay?"

'Vaughn...'

'Chelsea he'll be fine. I'll escort you home later okay?'

'...Okay. Vaughn be careful please!'

I ran down the path.

I had enough of that boy for one night.

**Half an hour later. Wow he DID run!**

I went into the animal shop.

Julia walked towards me.

'Hi Vaughn! how was your day with Chelsea?'

"I hated it. End of story."

'Vaughn are you okay?'

"I'm fine. Now leave me alone."

'Hold on a second! What happened?'

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

'Vaughn I'm worried about you! What happened?'

"Huh? You're...worried?"

'Yes! I'm your cousin and I care about you enough to worry about you! Tell me what happened!'

She's worried about me?

Oh god, Chelsea!

_'Wait Vaughn! It's dangerous here at night alone!'_

_"I don't care okay?"_

_'Vaughn...'_

"Man I'm such an idiot!"

'I know you are! Now tell me what happened!'

"All this time Chelsea cared about me?"

'Of course she does! She goes on and on about you everytime she comes here!'

"She does?"

'Yeah, she really cares about you Vaughn.'

'...Vaughn? Do you feel the same?'

I began thinking of all the time we spent together.

She was one of the only people who talked to me.

I can't believe I was so oblivious about it all.

"Julia I-"

**Nothing like a cliffhanger huh? But it's kinda obvious considering it's a ChelseaxVaughn fanfic! (MAJOR hint)**

**That's chapter 5! How do you like it? By the way, I'm curious. Who's POV do you like more? Chelsea or Vaughn?**

**Anyway hope you liked it. :D Please don't insult.**

**Also, How do you like the new talking system? Hope it helps confusion on who's talking!**

**Warning: Does not help the following symptoms- Nausea, heart attack, vertigo, dislike of chapter, crying for no reason, talking to your refrigerator, or urge to listen to music while writing chapters like I am right now. ^_^**


	6. First fight Sabrina fan hazard

**Hi people I can't see from my little computer!**

**How did you like chapter 5? I always knew Vaughn was the jealous type.**

**This will be Chelsea's POV again. I don't own Harvest Moon in any way.**

**But I do own a piece of strawberry cheescake! Yum!**

I wonder why Vaughn was upset the other day?

Was it something I said or did?

I better apologize later.

Time to work I guess.

Wait, where did I put my watering can?

It's probably on one of my shelves.

Julia always did say I was messy.

I walked to a shelf to look.

When I opened it though I found something else!

"Oh! I remember this!"

I pulled out a red scrapbook with a note on the side.

It read:

_Dear Cassandra,_

_Your greatest treasure is the memories of the people you love._

_Hold them close to your heart like I hold memories of you close to mine._

_I'll love you forever. Sincerely,_

_A husband that misses you greatly._

Cassandra, that was my mother's name.

My dad must have given it to her after he left.

You see, his boss gave him a special job that required working a season in another city.

He died because of that.

The night he was on his way home,there was a storm.

It made the ship he was on sink.

My mom tried to help me take the news easily..

_'Oh Chelsea, It's okay sweetie.'_

_'Don't cry. Everything's going to be fine.'_

_"Mommy, I want Daddy."_

_'I do too sweetie. I do too.'_

It happened when I was seven years old.

The day I moved to one of the islands had to overcome my fear of boats.

I'm glad I did.

My mom was right, I would have a happy life here.

I'm surrounded by nice people and nature.

But my dad reminds me of Vaughn a little.

Maybe that's why I'm worried about him.

I mean, he wears heavy clothes in Summer!

He's on ships almost everyday!

He just stares death right in the eye and doesn't even realize it!

You know what? Work can wait!

I need to see Vaughn now!

I darted out of my house and into the town.

'CHELSEA! WAIT UP!'

I turned around to see Lanna.

'Why are you in such a hurry?'

" Hi Lanna, have you seen Vaughn?"

'Oh yeah! That's what I was going to talk to you about!'

'Your boyfriend Vau-'

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

'Okay your 'man-friend' is with Sabrina!'

"Sabrina!?"

I HATE Sabrina!

She's like some sort of witch!

All she does is act cute to trick boys into liking her!

"She better get away from him!"

'I'll go with you!'

We ran to the east town to find them.

'Chelsea, over there!'

And there they were, it sickened me just looking at them.

I wanted to tell her to please get away from him but it came out the wrong way:

"GET AWAY FROM VAUGHN YOU SHE-DEVIL!"

Lanna turned to me looking shocked.

'Chelsea! That's unlike you!'

"I panicked okay?"

The next thing we heard was Sabrina.

'Vaughn! What did she say to me?'

And she was CRYING! She's evil but she's a good faker.

'Why is she mad at me? Did I do something wrong?'

Vaughn turned around, looking mad.

'Chelsea! What's gotten into you?'

"What's gotten into me? What about YOU?"

"You're the one with that Sabrina girl!"

'I know. Sabrina looked ill so I escorted her home.'

"Then why are you two still outside?!"

'Sabrina felt better so we began talking.'

"TALKING?! I don't know you anymore!"

"Wait, are you getting back at me because of yesterday?"

'I don't know. Why don't you ask Mark?'

"Mark has nothing to do with this!"

'Why not? He's here on the island now so you can date that idiot again!'

Now THAT was uncalled for!

Tears began to form in my eyes.

"Mark is not an idiot!"

'You know what? Just leave me alone.'

"Fine I will you stupid cowboy!"

"I hope you and Sabrina are happy together!"

I began to run.

Lanna stayed behind looking furious.

She was probably going to yell at him.

I don't care. He deserves it anyway.

When I was running I bumped into Julia.

'Chelsea what's wrong? You're crying!'

"I know."

I said wiping a tear away.

'What happened? You poor thing!'

"Vaughn happened! And tell him I never want to see his ugly face ever again!"

'Chelsea, you better go home for some alone time.'

"Okay, see you later Julia"

I went in my house and locked my door.

I was too upset to work right now.

I'll do it later I suppose.

Another tear left my eye.

"C'mon Chelsea! You're tougher than that!"

"Don't let Vaughn make you cry!"

I kept telling myself that.

It didn't work though.

I decided to look through my mom's scrapbook.

While I looked through the book one picture caught my eye.

It was a picture of my mom.

She looked about twenty and had on her special blue sundress.

I took the picture out of it's slot.

And it made me cry more.

"This picture is just like me and Vaughn!"

"Just a stupid memory!"

I didn't mean that.

Vaughn just made me so upset.

I put the picture in my pocket and headed out.

Work wasn't done yet.

I walked past my field.

It began raining so I didn't have to water today.

I went into the chicken coop.

The chickens looked at me with worry in there eyes.

I patted all their heads and fed them.

When I collected the eggs I left.

I walked to the animal barn, the same thing happened.

The cows and one sheep knew I was sad.

I brushed and petted the animals.

The cows were milked and the sheep was sheared when I was done.

I checked on the pregnant cow.

She looked more stressed each day.

"Let's both hang in there girl."

I left the barn to the maker shed.

The eggs were turned into mayo,

and the milk was turned into cheese.

I shipped everything and left.

I was back in my house again.

It said 3:52 p.m. on my clock.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door.

"If it's Vaughn then go away!"

'It's not. It's me Mark.'

'Mark? Hang on just a second!'

I wiped what was left of my tears and opened the door.

Mark looked upset when he saw me.

'Chelsea! You have been crying!'

"What do you mean?"

When I walked out of the inn I heard Lanna yelling.

"Really?"

'Yeah, then she told me Vaughn made you cry!'

Mark began to look red with anger.

"Thanks for worrying about me."

Mark seemed to cool down after that.

'No problem! That's what friends are for!'

"Hey, wanna come in?"

'Okay!'

"Hey Mark?"

'Yes Chelsea?'

"Vaughn thinks I still have feelings for you!"

'What? That's silly. Were friends now and that's all!'

"Try telling that to him!"

'Vaughn's just being weird right now. Everything will blow over eventually.'

"I hope you're right."

We talked some more until my clock said 6:36.

'Well it's getting late, you better get some rest. Night!'

"Thanks for the talk Mark. Goodnight!

Mark closed the door behind him and left.

I turned the lights off and went to sleep.

Hoping tomorrow will be a better day.

**That's chapter 6!**

**How did you like it?**

**By the way I know this is a bit of a spoiler but Mark and Chelsea will NEVER get back together.**

**They just have a brother/sister relationship.**

**If you hated it then you shouldn't waist your time reading the whole thing or insulting. Just saying.**

**Sabrina was being evil in this one right? I know! **

**By the way I like reviews so if I get at least 1 nice review per chapter then I'll continue the story happily.**** :D**

**Also, who do you want Mark to get together with? Just wondering. ^_^**

**Please don't insult me much okay?**

**If you do then I'll find you. That's right I will. Just kidding! (Maybe)**


	7. What I see through your coldness

**Hi People! **

**Thank you for reviewing and reading! :D :D**

**I don't own Harvest Moon in anyway. But if I did there would be a festival dedicated to waffles!**

**ENJOY!!! :D**

_'Chelsea guess what?'_

_I turned around to see Sabrina and Vaughn._

_'Vaughn and I are getting married!'_

_"What? Vaughn you don't even like Sabrina do you?"_

_Vaughn began glaring at me._

_'Sabrina will be there for me, I love her.'_

_Right before they were about to kiss I felt a shock run through my entire body._

_"Ahh! What's happening?"_

_I heard a voice answer me._

_'It's the pain you will feel if you let this happen Chelsea.'_

_"Huh? That voice sounds like-"_

_Before I could finish everything went red._

I woke up with a gasp.

"Thank Goddess, it was just a nightmare."

Mori Mori was still sleeping on my bed.

"Get up Mori Mori!!"

The dog slowly opened one eye towards me.

"I had the worst dream!"

Mori Mori then opened both eyes and lifted his head.

"It was so real and scary, do you think it will come true?"

The dog got up and licked my sweaty face.

"Thanks for the comfort Mori Mori!"

I smiled and patted his head.

"I don't know if I'm still mad at him or not."

Mori Mori put his head on my lap and wimpered.

He knows I've been upset about the fight all week.

"You're right Mori Mori! Let's get the day started already!"

I jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen.

Mori Mori jumped down the bed and ran up to me when I got the kibble.

After I fed Mori Mori and grabbed some toast I opened the front door.

Mori Mori began sniffing the air for some reason.

"What's the matter?"

The next thing I knew he dashed off!

"Mori Mori what are you doing?!"

I began chasing Mori Mori down the path to the town.

"Mori Mori! Stop running!"

I kept chasing Mori Mori until I bumped into something.

'Hey!'

I stepped back a little to see Vaughn.

He looked angry as usual.

'Watch where you're going Chelsea!'

I walked past him like I didn't hear that.

'You've been acting strange lately.'

I turned around and stared him right in the eye.

"I don't have time for you to comment about me, I need to find my dog!"

'Wait, your dog's missing?'

"Yes! Mori Mori ran out of the house!"

I continued to walk the other direction.

'Um..can I help you find him?'

I stopped in my tracks when I heard him say that.

"You'll regret looking with me Vaughn."

Before I could walk away I felt a hand on my shoulder!

'You're still mad about that fight aren't you?'

I turned around and stared him right in the eyes.

"What do you think? You were with Sabrina and it hurt me. I don't know why but it did! I-I-I don't want to talk about it!"

I yanked Vaughn's hand off my shoulder and ran into the forest to find Mori Mori.

**Several hours later. **

Mori Mori was nowhere to be found.

I checked the entire island!

"Mori Mori why? You were my friend."

I walked to my house for some privacy.

When I entered my house I sat down on my bed.

I was feeling around my pocket for my mom's picture.

I kept looking and looking, nothing was there.

My picture was gone!

First Mori Mori now this? This can't get any worse can it?

"Oh Mori Mori, I've had you for such a long time."

_"Mom! I found a puppy on the streets!"_

_'So you have Chelsea! It looks like someone abandoned it!'_

_"What? Why would anyone leave an innoccent puppy on the city streets?"_

_'That person just didn't want him sweetie.'_

_"Well can we keep him? He needs a family Mom."_

_'I guess we could keep him for a while Chelsea.'_

_"Yes! Can I name him Mom?"_

_'Of course you can Chelsea.'_

_"Let's see, I'll name you-"_

That was nine long years ago.

"This is all my fault isn't it? I'm a terrible dog owner and I know it!"

I covered my face in case tears came in.

Nothing happened though.

Do you know the feeling of so much pain that you couldn't even let it out?

Well it feels like a knife is stabbing me again and again and again.

The same feeling I got when I saw Vaughn with Sabrina.

But I still have a chance to make something right.

I need to explain to Vaughn why I've been acting this way.

A few minutes have passed and I heard a knock on my door.

I opened the door and Vaughn was standing in the grass.

"Vaughn! I was just about to talk to you!"

Vaughn didn't respond, he just whistled.

Before I could ask what that was for I saw Mori Mori running up the path!

"Mori Mori you're okay!"

I picked him up and gave Mori Mori a light squeeze.

"Vaughn thank you! Where did you find him?"

I put Mori Mori down and he sat down next to me.

'He was just sitting in front of the animal shop when I looked for him.'

I was so happy I couldn't help myself! I wrapped my arms around Vaughn and hugged him tightly!

'C-Chelsea, I can't breathe.'

I let go of Vaughn quickly so he could catch a breath.

"Hehe Sorry about that!"

'I see you're not upset with me anymore.'

"Well I was, not anymore though. The reason why I got mad is because I thought you were...dating Sabrina."

'So that's why you were mad. You were jealous of Sab-"

"I WAS NOT JEALOUS! I just know she isn't right for you okay?"

'Well don't worry. Sabrina isn't my type anyway.'

"Yeah you're right, but you were jealous of Mark."

Vaughn's eyes widened for a few seconds.

"I know you hate Mark for a reason!" I added teasingly.

'W-What the heck are you talking about?'

He began pulling his hat down to cover his face.

"You and I both know why!"

'Shut up.'

"Sheesh, take a joke Vaughn I'm only kidding!"

'Not funny Chelsea.'

"Besides, the only reason why you helped Sabrina is because you're a nice guy on the inside!"

Vaughn turned around so he didn't have to look at me.

"You are! Past that cold personality you're a perfect gentlemen!"

Vaughn began walking down the path.

'Believe what you want Chelsea.'

When he was gone I looked at Mori Mori.

"Isn't he cute when he tries to hide his emotions?"

Mori Mori looked at me and barked in response.

"C'mon Mori Mori, we still have chores and the day is almost over!"

Mori Mori wagged his tail and ran into the fields!

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!"

**How did you like it? And if you didn't then don't waste your time telling me how much you hated it. (It annoys me.)**

**I had major writer's block so it took me almost three WEEKS to think of something!**

**So I NEED ideas please :D Sorry for any errors, I've been up until 1:00 a.m. everyday working on this! The tiredness must be going to my head. **

**I don't know what Mori Mori means but I thought it was cute so that's what I named Chelsea's dog!**

**I think it's a type of sushi. I like sushi ^o^ **

**Well thanks for reading. BYE!!!!!! **


	8. A devil's assignment

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've got school and writer's block and a new story to take care of so sorry! Please enjoy and I don't own Harvest Moon in any way. Vaughn's POV (P.S. I wanted to reward you guys for being patient with me so here's an extra-long chapter! :D)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was Tuesday when I entered my boss's office.

There were only two reasons why she called me into her office.

1. She's going to fire me. Even though I don't remember doing anything.

2. She's going to make me miserable in some cruel and disturbing way.

I walked down the hall of the building and opened the door to see my employer.

Her name was Ophelia. Her blonde bangs slightly covering her piercing ice blue eyes.

Ophelia's red lips were formed in a frown. Which was typical for her.

It seems that the only thing she finds enjoyment in is giving her employees hell.

'Vaughn, sit.' Ophelia commanded like I was some sort of animal.

I did what she said and sat down on the hard chair.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, waiting for a good reason why she made me come here.

Ophelia crossed her skinny arms and nodded.

'Yes. We got an order for horses in one of the other town.'

Pretty simple task to bother me with. She usually gave these easy jobs to apprentices.

"Fine, I'll deliver the horses. Please give me the address." I said trying not to sound annoyed.

'Ophelia had an evil smile on her face and handed me the address.'

I read it over and my eyes widened when I saw the town name.

"A blizzard is scheduled to hit there today!"

Ophelia looked annoyed and pointed her bony finger at me.

'Then hop to it or else! Your ship to Sunny Island comes tonight.'

This woman plays dirty, but I had to get on that ship.

"Fine, I'll come back tonight for the ship." I said with a heavy sigh.

**----Several hours later----**

It was a fierce blizzard I had to fight through.

The horses didn't like it either so I had to make them walk with me.

But I did it. Now I can leave.

My clothes were covered in snow and my boots looked more wore down then ever.

My face was sore from the cold winds too.

And the chills were still descending down my body.

I went into Ophelia's office and gave her the signed forms and money and she handed me the tickets.

I couldn't run since my head was already hurting.

But I wasn't late for the ship so I walked up the dock and handed the man my ticket to leave.

'Vaughn, you look like the living dead!' The captain said once he saw me enter the ship.

I turned my head to where I could get a glimpse of him.

"I know." I muttered as I entered one of the guest rooms.

I locked the door and took off my hat and bandanna.

Then I took off my soaking vest and shirt and pushed off my soggy boots.

I yanked my wet and cold gloves and took off my belt.

My pants were too wet to go to bed in so I took them off too and put all my wet clothes in my bag.

The extra uniform I had I needed to wear for tomorrow and Thursday.

I went into the closet for an extra blanket.

The only one I could see in the dark room was a thin red one.

But I was freezing so it would do.

I wrapped the blanket around me and lied down on the soft bed.

Within seconds, sleep took over me.

**------The next morning------**

'Vaughn, time to get ready! Your destination is near!' I heard the captain yell.

He probably used his master key to open the door.

After he left I opened my eyes slowly.

My head felt plugged and my eyes were sore, and my skin felt sensitive to everything it touched and another chill went down my spine.

Soon after that a cough left my moth, followed by a sneeze.

I grabbed a tissue to cover my now running nose and went into the bathroom, grabbing my bag on the way.

_If I'm sick, Ophelia's gonna kill me..._I thought while turning on the bathroom light.

I looked in the mirror and noticed my face was a pale white and my eyes had dark circles around them.

My nose was also a cherry red.

"That's just great.." I muttered under my breath.

I opened my bag and got the other uniform out of it.

Putting on everything from boots to hat.

I exited the bathroom, taking the bag with me.

I opened the door and walked up the stairs until I reached the deck.

A man came to me with a crate and form.

'Sign this please.' The man said while handing me the form and pen.

I took the form and wrote my signature on the paper and handed it to the man.

The man nodded and mouthed a 'thank you' before leaving.

I looked at the crate and read the tag.

"Julia ordered this." I said under my breath.

My head felt even more plugged up as I began coughing even more.

Even with the summer air in our direction I still got more chills running through my back.

The captain came up to me as I was coughing.

'Vaughn! Are you alright?!' He said with panic.

I let out one last cough and looked up with now watery eyes to see the captain's hand near my head.

I jerked my head away, causing a five second blackout.

'Vaughn, you need a doctor!' Said a voice, probably the captain's.

"I'm..fine." I said while getting up.

'No, Vaughn! You need medical treatment! You can't let this pass!'

Before I could argue with him I saw the boat reach the island.

The ramp lowered until it hit the dock.

I put my bag on the crate and picked the bottom up.

My arms felt weak and sore but it didn't matter.

"I..have to..go." I huffed out while walking to the beach.

'Okay,but don't say I didn't warn you.' The captain sighed.

I walked towards the village with the crate and bag.

"The animal shop is just ahead." I said, trying to keep walking.

My entire body felt weaker everytime I took a step.

I eventually walked to the door and put the crate down.

My hand reached for the doorknob but I saw it already turned.

The door flew open and out came Julia, looking at the crate instantly.

'Oh, our supplies order's here!' Julia said smiling.

I nodded slightly and took a paper from one of the front pocket of the bag.

"Sign the forms, Julia." I said quietly.

Julia looked up and had a shocked look on her face.

'Vaughn, are you sick? You look awful.'

I ignored the comment and went inside.

Mirabelle came over to me and shook her head.

'How did you get sick? You were fine last week!'

I coughed some more,my mind was still fuzzy so I could only recall a few things.

"I had to walk through a blizzard.." I said while trying to keep my eyes opened.

'A blizzard!? Let me guess..Ophelia.' I heard Julia say while coming back inside.

"Yes." I replied while looking at Julia.

She had the order forms for next week and the forms for the supplies order already signed.

While she handed them to me I saw Mirabelle's hand on my head.

I felt so bad I didn't even notice.

Mirabelle quickly took her hand back after a few seconds.

'Your burning up Vaughn! I hope it's not serious..'

Julia went over to me with an angry look on her face.

'If I get a hold of Ophelia I'm going to-'

I didn't hear anything else after that, I felt my body completely lose control.

My mind felt numb and my sight got blurrier until all I saw was darkness.

-----------------**Three hours later----------------**

_'So he passed out earlier?'_

_'Yep, Trent said it was due to fatigue and a high fever.'_

_'Is he okay? I know the doctor came and examined him but I'm still not sure.'_

_'Relax Chels, All he needs to do is take the medicine Trent gave us and get plenty of sleep and fluids.'_

_'Yeah, I guess..'_

_'But he has to miss a couple of days of work and I don't know how Ophelia's going to take it...'_

_'Why did she have to be so mean in the first place? If you ask me it's her fault.'_

_'It is her fault. But I still have to call her and tell her Vaughn's sick.'_

_'Okay..Julia, can I stay here with Vaughn for just a little bit longer? '_

_'Sure.'_

_'Oh, and thanks for finding my mom's picture. I almost tore apart my house searching for it!.'_

_'No problem Chelsea. Well, if Vaughn wakes up let me know.'_

I faintly heard footsteps and a door closing.

My vision slowly came back and I saw a bright red bandanna and deep blue eyes staring at me.

Why was Chelsea here?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**First, let me point out a few things.**

**1. Vaughn will stop calling Mirabelle 'Aunt' or anything like that because one of my major pet peeves is having to redo my story typing multiple 'aunts.'**

**There still related in my story though.**

**2. I'm not a doctor so If I'm not medically correct then sorry.**

**3. If you hated this chapter well guess what? I burned my entire Sunday writing this and I even woke up early to get it all done in one day!**

**So if I had any errors or whatever, sorry.**

**5. I know I sound cranky but like I said, I woke up early and I'm a strict night person. Early mornings and me don't mix.**

**6. If Vaughn's out of character then sorry, I try my best to keep everyone in character.**

**7. If you're one of those bad-mouthed critics keep what you have to say to yourself. **

**8. Ophelia is a meanie, but she'll play a vital role in the story later.**

**9. That's all for now so I'm going to get some caffeine, keep reading! -_- This emoticon represents me early in the morning. (Sorry if the chapter was rushed, but I need to make another chapter for my other story.) Well bye! :D**


	9. Worries

**Don't own Harvest Moon, sadly never will.**

* * *

I walked into the animal shop to see the vacationing , Mirabelle, and Julia.

I got a phone call earlier from them a few minutes ago.

They said that Vaughn got sick but worked anyway, leading him to passing out.

His boss made him do it! I've never met her before but she doesn't sound like a pleasant person.

The second I heard that it was like all the emotions of my mother dying were returning to me.

I ran to the animal shop as fast as I could, it was raining now so I was all muddy...

"How is he doctor? Is he going to be alright?" I ask, my lips shaking.

The doctor came up to me and smiled.

"Don't worry, Vaughn's going to be fine if he stays in bed and takes his medicine. I also recommend plenty of liquids." Trent said while waving to Julia and Mirabelle.

I nodded my head slowly and Trent left.

"Chelsea...you can visit Vaughn if you want." Julia says, trying to make things better.

"Okay." I say as I walk into the room Vaughn was sleeping in.

There he was, Vaughn was as pale as a ghost and lying on his back.

A wet cloth was replacing his hat.

I sat in the chair next to the bed. I heard him breathing and from time to time he coughed a little.

I place the back of my hand on his face, his cheeks were warm.

"Vaughn, why were you so careless? You scared a lot of people.." I whisper under my breath. My hand caressing his smooth skin.

Vaughn turned onto his side facing me, it shocked me and I jumped out of my chair, but he was just moving in his sleep.

I sat back down and picked up the wet cloth that fell off his head and put it on the table next to us.

I felt his head for a fever, he was still warm but not hot enough to be serious.

My emotions and fears were getting the best of me, I tried not to let tears roll down from my eyes.

Julia came in and saw me. She had a worried look on her face.

"So he passed out earlier?" I ask, wiping my eyes.

'Yep, Trent said it was due to fatigue and high fever.' Julia answers as she looks at Vaughn.

I still had a bad feeling.

"Is he okay? I know the doctor came and examined him but I'm still not sure." A say, looking down on my muddy boots.

'Relax Chels, All he needs to do is take the medicine Trent gave us and get plenty of sleep and fluids.' Julia said, trying to keep me from picturing a worst case scenario.

It was nice that Julia was trying but it didn't really matter right now.

"Yeah, I guess.." I say while forcing an empty smile.

I then heard Julia push out a heavy and sligthly annoyed sigh.

'But he has to miss a couple of days of work and I don't know how Ophelia's going to take it...' Julia muttered.

When I heard the name of that awful woman my body filled with rage.

"Why did she have to be so mean in the first place? If you ask me it's her fault." I comment angrily.

'It is her fault. But I still have to call her and tell her Vaughn's sick.' Julia said, giving out another angry sigh.

It was no use arguing with the fact that this bit-....she-dog needed to know.

"Okay..Julia, can I stay here with Vaughn for just a little bit longer?" I ask.

'Sure.' Julia replied. I heard her feet turn around and the door opening.

Before she left someting came to me.

Julia found my special picture yesterday while she was on her morning walk and gave it to me. I was so happy I raced to my house to put it in a safe place. I completely forgot to thank Julia!

"Oh, and thanks for finding my mom's picture. I almost tore apart my house searching for it!." I say with a real smile. It was true, I would be very embarrassed if someone saw the inside of my home right now.

'No problem Chelsea. Well, if Vaughn wakes up let me kow." Julia says, knowing she'll have to call that mean woman now. She closed the door behind her.

I look at Vaughn and I study the beating of his heart. His chest was really warm.

_Thump..thump......thump...thump..thump......._

Vaughn's face had no expression, much like his face when he was awake.

I used to make fun of Vaugh by calling him 'grumpy cowboy' when I first met him.

Now I know Vaughn. He may be a grumpy cowboy but he's a good man.

My hand slowly leaves his chest and landed on my heart. My heart's feeling had a weird feeling. It was like an emotion that cannot be identified.

Moments later Vaughn's eyes began to flutter open.

He began to move a little and his half-awake amethyst eyes were locked on mine.

'C-Chels..sea?' Vaughn asks in a weak voice.

"Vaughn! You're okay! How do you feel?" I ask excitedly. I tried to keep from jumping up and down like a child on Christmas.

Vaughn's eyes were completely open now and he began to sat up. He failed a couple of time and it worried me.

"Wait, here. Take my hand." I say, extending my hand so Vaughn could get up properly.

Vaughn doesn't say a word. His strong hand takes mine and I pull him up. It was a little hard since I wasn't exactly the most....masculine girl.

'Chelsea, what are you doing here? D-Did I pass out?' Vaughn asks while getting used to his surroundings.

Before I could answer either question I heard the door open wide with Julia and Mirabelle's voices.

* * *

One explanation later

* * *

'Great..so I'm stuck here. Ophelia's going to have my hide.' Vaughn says through his teeth.

I nodded. By the way Ophelia is described, I'm pretty sure that was the truth.

"Well, let's try to make the best of your time off. Now get some sleep, the hard floor isn't exactly comfortable." I say while pointing to Vaughn's bed.

Vaughn looks at me and let's a tiny grin pass his face.

After Vaughn went to bed I let out a yawn myself.

"It's getting late....and Mori Mori still needs to be fed." I say while waving goodbye to everyone and leaving the animal shop.

The rain let up to reveal a full moon tonight. It shone like Vaughn's hair.

* * *

**I'm SOOOOOOO Sorry! I should have updated sooner! Sorry!**

**The next chapter is coming out soon and if it doesn't, I will never let myself live it down.**

**PLEASE review and give me story ideas becaues I have writer's block so much! Pretty please? You'll get a free marshmallow!**

**Sorry for any mistakes, OCC characters, bad plot, annoying voices in your head, etc.**

**So sorry! Thanks for your patience! I owe you guys! **

**

* * *

**

**-Sincerely, Wolfdog71**

**The very lazy and sorry fanfic author. T_T**


	10. Chelsea cares

**When I saw how many reviews I got, my heart stopped for a second! Thank you! (For the reviews of course.) I can't believe my suckish story made it so far! This was my first successful story (successful? Maybe?) and it helped me become a better writer. This story and you guys made me go from amateur to....slightly better amateur. So thanks again! I don't own Harvest Moon but I do own a leather notebook that I doodle in. Vaughn's POV**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Julia's footsteps coming into the room.

"Morning, Sleepyhead! How are you feeling?" Julia asks a little bit too sweetly.

My head was plugged up and my throat felt like sandpaper.

"Like crap." I reply while beginning to sit up from my bed.

"Oh, no! You are not leaving that bed Vaughnie!" Julia says while running over to me and pushing me down. I couldn't really put up a fight due to my cold...or whatever the heck you want to call it...

"Don't call me Vaughnie..." I mutter as Julia tucks me back in tightly. Yeah, that's going to hold me..

Julia smiles and feels my head for a fever. "You are not leaving this bed, all you need to do is rest!" My blond cousin then took her hand off my head and smiles. "At least you're fever went down a little!" Julia says happily. Oh, whoopdy-dee....

"So you're really going to stay here to make sure I stay in bed?" I ask, imagining Julia staring at me like a hawk for hours.

Julia giggles and walks towards the door. "No, I have to work, Vaughn! Don't worry though, you've got company coming!" Julia says while opening the door to walk away.

"Company? As in babysitter?" I ask smartly, this cold-whatever was making me irritated.

"No! Chelsea of course! I asked her earlier and she was more than happy to! She'll be over in about thirty minutes, okay?" Julia says in a nice tone while walking away.

My hurting eyes widened slightly. Out of all the people she could have asked...

"Chelsea? Juli-" I begin to protest.

"Thirty minutes! Get well soon!" Julia interrupts. She then closes the door behind her.

Half an hour.....that's about enough time to get up and do some paperwork I missed....

I eye my work bag that's sitting on the stool near the potted plant. It looked fake but I'm not telling Julia or Mirabelle that.

I pull off the covers and put my feet down on the cold, wood floor.

As I begin to get up I hear Julia's voice-

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THAT BED!" I hear the woman's voice yell. I jump a little as her voice rings in my ears. How the hell could she know? She was in the other room! Julia is slowly beginning to creep me out....

I get back in the bed and take the covers up to my chin. My vision wonders to a clock nailed to the wall. It was a square wooden clock with a clear face, its pendulum was swinging back and forth with no stop.

It was about 10:15 a.m. was I really asleep that long?

About two minutes passed and my mind began to wander a little...

I remember Chelsea always asking me for the time when she wanted to talk to me...

_"Vaughn, what time is it? I-I don't have a watch."_

_"About 8 a.m."_

_"Okay! Thanks! So, umm...do you like mornings?" _

_"....Shouldn't you be working?" _

_"Uh..right...bye."_

Chelsea always attempted to talk to me, it was a little annoying at first. Chelsea's a nice person though..she'd open her heart to anyone...

A wave of warmth flows through my body, my eyes began to close. I'm getting tired again..sleeping was pretty much all I can do right now anyway...

* * *

50 Minutes later

* * *

I faintly hear the door open and a woman's panting.

My eyes open slightly to see a blurry Chelsea with a large red bag hanging down her shoulder. She was breathing hardly like she ran a marathon.

Her big blue eyes then meet my now open ones.

"Sorry I'm late! Mori Mori got into the chicken coop! How are you feeling, Vaughn?" Chelsea says as she smiles at her bag. She then walks towards me and sits down on the chair next to my bed.

"That's not your rucksack..." I comment as she begins to unzip the opening.

"I know, but It was too small." Chelsea then pulls out an orange bowl with a plastic covering over it and a sliver spoon. She peeled off the plastic and stirs the bowl's contents on her lap. Chelsea hands me the bowl and spoon with a gentle smile.

I sit up and take the bowl from her hands to see porridge in it, it was still pretty warm too.

"I figured you would be hungry so I made your favorite! I hope it's okay!" Chelsea says happily.

My face burned up a little, it was probably just the fever...yeah, the fever....

"Y-You didn't have to do that." I say as I slowly dip the spoon into the bowl of food.

Chelsea ignores me and goes back into her bag to pull out a wool blanket and pillow.

"I also thought you'd like an extra blanket, maybe another pillow?" Chelsea says, her face gets a little red.

Chelsea then stands up and walks even closer to the bed. She puts the pillow behind me to top the first one. Then she lays the blanket up to my knees so she wouldn't bump into me and the bowl of porridge.

"..Thanks." I say as I take a spoonful of the porridge to my mouth, then another spoonful.

Chelsea smiles and sits back down on the chair.

"I believe that everyone should take care of those who are sick or in pain. At least, that's what my mom always said." Chelsea says while looking down at her shoes. She was a little quiet for a second, like she was thinking about something.

I swallow my current spoonful while I look at Chelsea's spaced out face.

"Something on your mind?" I ask.

Chelsea snaps out of her daze and smiles even wider.

"Sorry, it was nothing. Oh! I almost forgot! I also got you some tissues, in case you get a runny nose. A cloth I can wet, in case you get a fever. A few books if you wanted something to read. A-" Chelsea kept listing the items she had.

I tug a fast smile on my face, Chelsea's eyes got brighter with every item she named off.

Maybe company wasn't so bad...

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so! I'm really sorry that I took so long! I hope I can update more frequently and still make decent chapters!**

**I'm also sorry if you didn't like the chapter either. It's not really good in my opinion so sorry...**

**Sorry for any OCC-ness, errors, etc. Please review! I re-read this chapter for errors 3 times and I stayed up until 1:44 a.m. to finish! I hope my hard work payed off!**


End file.
